I will raise you like a phoenix
by Kindred01
Summary: Gabriel adopts 6 year old Harry Potter and raises him turning him into a half angle. 12 years later the problem is that both Harry and Gabriel have their eyes and hearts set on Sam.


_(Okay so I really don't know where this one is going or how it got started...so just for now it's a one shot until i can figure that out)_

It's been while since he felt anyone as powerful as himself, the pull was too strong to leave it be and the strange thing was the power was in his comfort zone. He watched as large man waddled his way out of a cabin he looked like his face was purple colour…that can't be healthy… he thought as think horse face woman with a long neck walked out with a large baby whale in front of her that was stuffing chocolate "I'm still hungry!" The baby whale whined

"It's alright my Ickle Diddykins we will stop that that diner and you can have anything you like." The Horse faced woman sickly cooed over him …Really Diddykins… then he saw the source of the power that dragged him to this holiday site.

A thin child maybe to thin he was wearing large unfitting clothes that hung off his shoulders, his eyes were the brightest green he has ever seen and a mope of black hair framing his face. He let his lips flicker into a smile and then it dropped when the large fat man rounded on the child "Boy!" The fat man snarled

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The child's voice was soft and it remembered him of home before the war.

"You will stay here, we are locking the cabin up don't do anything freaky or it's the belt." The purple face man snarled as he grabbed the small child's wrist and squeezed tightly

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He whispered weakly, wincing at the pain growing his wrist before the man let go but by then the damage to his wrist was done

"There just to make sure you can't do anything freaky." The large man smirked and walked towards a car. The child that seem to be known as Ickle Diddykins pushed the dark haired boy to the floor before running after his mum and dad

"I WANT PANCAKES!" He cried out as they drove off.

Gabriel should have walked away this was a human thing but the green eyed boy was filled with power waiting to be free… I can't leave him here… he thought as he walked over to the cabin's porch where the little boy was still laying on his side nursing his broken arm. He looked so small and thin when Gabriel got up and close to him "Hi?" He whispered softly as the boy bolted up right and looked at the man with teary eyes "I'm not going to hurt you, I saw what your uncle hurt you." He said as he sat across from him

"I'm not meant to talk to strangers." He whispered to him

"Well I am Gabriel and I don't like seeing children get hurt." He told him as he shifted closer to him with a kind smile on his face

"I'm…I'm…Harry." He whispered back to him "Can you stop the pain it really hurts." He whimpered as he held out his arm. Golden honey browns looked down at the broken arm seeing the skin swell and turn blue and then black

"Of course." He smiled as he leaned over and gently took the arm into his hands and smiled as Harry gasped watching his arm turn to normal.

"You know magic?" Harry asked looking shocked

"Well sort of, why do you know magic?" Gabriel asked as he made two chocolate bars appear in front of him and Harry and then handed on to the boy "Eat up."

Harry frowned at the chocolate bar he had never hand been giving something that wasn't a hand me down from his cousin "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say magic isn't real and that I'm freak whenever something weird happens." Gabriel frowns as he watched the boy shiver as he ate the chocolate bar

"I magic isn't evil Harry, your Aunt and Uncle are scared and people who aren't like us can't understand and what they don't understand makes them scared and they become angry and end up hurting people." He was confused by what he just said

"Are you like me?"

"Well… that is difficult to say Harry…" Then an idea came into his mind and he smiled down at the boy who looked up at him with wonder "How would you like me to teach you." Harry frowned

"My Uncle and Aunt won't like that." He mumbled

"But kiddo you will come to live with me. No more hiding and no more pain and all the candy bars you can ever want." Gabriel watched Harry's eyes lit up in hope as the child got to his knees

"W…Will that mean you will adopt me?" There was no way Gabriel would break that hope. He scooped Harry up into his arms and kissed his forehead, leaving a faint glowing mark on the forehead as the lightning bolt scare faded and something new took over Harry's small boy

"Of course kiddo your going be my little boy."

12 years later…

"You think this a good idea?" The dark haired teen asked as he watched the two brothers at the bar, the honey brown eyed man looked at the is son and smiled

"Of course it's a good idea Kiddo they need a little more help and they don't trust me." He grinned as he sipped his drink, the green eyed teen sighed and leaned back watching the smaller brother flirt with a blonde woman while the taller brother drinks his beer not looking anywhere at his brother and the blonde.

"Your sleeping with big foot can't you just help them?" He asked

"Harry just because I am sleeping with big tall and dark doesn't mean the other one trusts me." Gabriel smiled, Harry sighed and looked up at him

"Okay daddy okay I give up."

"That's my baby boy."

Harry stood up and walked over to the bar and stood next to the dark haired hunter and leaned on the bar letting his shirt rise up his back showing his hips. "Hey big boy need another drink." He called out, the bartender looked over at Harry and walked over to him

"Alright cutie." The man hairy biker looking man said as he handed Harry another beer. He caught Sam looking sideways at him checking him up and down and then he put his beer down

"Hi." Sam said to him, the teen turned his head and grinned impishly at him

"Well hello big and tall what tarot cards did you came from." Harry giggled at him and Sam blushed as he leaned closer to the strange teen with the bight magical eyes

"Hey Sammy I'm heading back to the motel with…Tiffany." Same turned his head to look at his brother and saw him smirking

"Umm yeah okay Dean." He said as he watched his brother walk away before turn back to Harry

"So it's Sammy?"

"Sam is fine." The teen grinned at Sam

"I'm Just Harry and I have a motel room all to myself." He purred into the hunter's ear. "It could be just you and me and the soft sheet on our skin." Harry whispered

"How can I say no to those beautiful eyes?" Same whispered to him as he leaned in to kiss him

"Then don't."


End file.
